Highschool Lifeu
by KimMinus
Summary: "genteng sih tapi perhitungan"-seokjin/ "pengidap narsisme"-Yoongi/"Hiii mahluk mana dia"-Jungkook /BAHASA ABAL/JAUH DARI EYD/FOR FUN BRUH/NAMJIN/VKOOK/MINYOON/HOSEOKx.../GS FOR ALL UKE
1. Chapter 1

**DUDUDUDUDU~  
**

 **INI FF GA JELAS ABSURD BODO AH**

 **ALL CAST BTS MEMBER**

 **GS FOR ALL UKE**

 **KIM NAMJOON**

 **KIM TAEHYUNG**

 **PARK JIMIN**

 **JUNG HOSEOK**

 **KIM SEOKJIN**

 **MIN YOONGI**

 **JEON JUNGKOOK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BAHASA ABAL JAUH DARI EYD**

 **SEMOGA TERHIBUR DENGAN HUMOR RECEH SAYA EHEHEH :)**

* * *

Di kisahkan, ada 4 orang ABG labil yang baru aja lulus SMP. Mereka cowo tulen, ganteng, banyak duit tapi hemat, sayang authornya /diganggang.

Baru aja selesai upacara lulus lulusan di sekolahan, jadilah mereka keluar sekolah bajunya abis compang camping kaya gembelz gitu tapi masi berkelas/?. Kancing bajunya pada gak lengkap, untung yang kancing bajunya lepas semua yang perutnya berkotak kotak kan jadi enak yang liat. Rencana sih abis ini pada mau makan di warung baso kang ujang, berhubung penampilannya kaya gembel jadi di pending sama mereka.

.

.

.

Oke bisa ngenalin dirikan.

Ehem ... ehem..

Test, absen cogan satu Kim Namjoon wussup! Im good at engrish gurl –but u bad at ur habbit boy-

Ya saya tampan tiada tanding, tinggi, duit banyak tapi di celengan semua, nabung buat calon pacar gitu. Jangan bilang gue jomblo kalo lo pada ngarep gue juga kan, dasar lemah!

.

"minggir hyung"

.

 _Gdbukk..._

.

"bngst eliyen"

"bodo"

"eh ini kameranya"

.

 _'mas mas ini ff bukan variety show'_

.

"intinya saya mau ngenaln diri"

.

.

.

/

Yooo Wassap wassap wassap

Kim Taehyung in the air, gue terbang dong? Bodo ah

Jangan salpok sama marga gue yang samaan sama mesin penghancur itu, gue jelas lebih berkelas dan beretika –halah-. Gue anaknya pak Jungwoon sama buk Ryewook, walaupun mak sama bapak gue ga terlalu tinggi alhamdulilah gue tinggi nya ngikut sama temennya bapak gue om Kyuhyun.

.

"gantian"

.

 _Bukkk.._

.

 _'yagusti aing salah apa'_

.

.

Juju on the beat –break dance-

Park Jimin yang paling sexy disini, ehem iya gue seksi satu satunya orang yang punya abs di antara geng abu abu ini. Dulu sih gue di bilang mochi, sekarang dikatain bngst sama cewe cewe kalo liat gue shirtless pas main bekel. Salah gue apa sih kan main bekel nguras tenaga jari tengah/?. Gue yang paling baik nan polos di antara me..

.

 _Duaghh.._

.

"fak hoseok"

"reflek"

.

.

.

At Last gue muncul juga, dasar author gila gue selalu nyempil di setiap ff dia ga pernah bahagia –kamu curhat nak-.

Ur Hope gays ur Hope, Jung Hoseok.

Ganteng ? pasti!

Tinggi? Lumayan~ seenggaknya lebih tinggi dari Jimin!

Dance? Masternya!

Pacar? BLOER!

.

.

.

Geng ini terbentuk tanpa niat dan tanpa planing matang, ketemu pas masuk SMP pas masa masa MOS. Namjoon yang paling hits pas masa mas itu, gimana ga ngehits dia numpahin kuah baso cuanki di muka ketua osis pas dia makan di lantai 2 eh mangkoknya jatoh ke bawah untung mangkoknya ga pecah.

Dan jadi lah dia di suruh ntraktir semua anak osis, duit dia kan di celengan semua ya dia nelangsa ga tau mau bayar pake apa, di masa masa itu dia jumpa Jimin terus malakin itu anak eh malah di kasih aja. Hoseok yang udah deket duluan sama Namjoon ikut bantuin nyari kang baso depan gerbang sekolah untung ada, dan rupanya itu usaha sampingan Hoseok.

 _'Bisnis tetap bisnis'_ **15 tahun, perhitungan**

Kim Taehyung?

Dia mah beda, memang lain dari pada yang lain dia mah. Nyatanya dia lupa kalo smp itu ada masa masa MOS, jadilah dia yang harusnya anak baru dateng jam 7 dia malah dateng jam 9 berasa sekolah sendiri.

Anak osis yang asing sama muka dia karena beda lansgung nyembur dia, uda siap siap mau ngasih hukuman eh dia malah jawab

"gue anak kepsek loh, berani?"

Semua kicep, sampe hoseok keselek kecap, Jimin makan baso pake tangan abang basonya, terus Namjoon ngitungin receh di celengannya.

Anak osis karena kena shock langsung iya iya aja, padahal anak kepsek kan ketua osis si Choi Suho lah masa Suho punya adik marga Kim, bapaknya selingkuh? Wah minta di aduin emak nih.

Dan begitulah endingnya Taehyung di suruh nemenin abang baso jualan sampe magrib menjelang.

TBC.

* * *

gue nulis apa sih ga jelas bgt e.e

ini ketikan cuman 10 menit kalo jelek mah wajar ehehe apa lagi banyak typo

ini selingan di tengah kegabutan buat lanjut ff yang lain

next or del?

mind to RNR pliseu?

-KimMinus


	2. Chapter 2

**ALL CAST BTS MEMBER**

 **GS FOR ALL UKE**

 **KIM NAMJOON**

 **KIM TAEHYUNG**

 **PARK JIMIN**

 **JUNG HOSEOK**

 **KIM SEOKJIN**

 **MIN YOONGI**

 **JEON JUNGKOOK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BAHASA ABAL JAUH DARI EYD**

 **LIKE I'D SAY BEFORE... ENJOY THIS!  
**

* * *

Setelah seminggu bertapa di kaki gunung semeru dan bromo, Kim Taehyung 15 tahun, Namja Jomblo tapi tampan memantapkan hatinya untuk masuk ke SMA BigHitz untuk lanjut sekolah. Padahal mah di jampi jampi Hoseok, di iming imingi kalo di sekolah sana banyak Ciwi ciwi gemez, degem bahasa gaholnya. Akhirnya karena semasa SMP sekolah di sekolah khusus cowo, demi masa depan dan hormonnya dia ngikutin kata Hoseok.

"Yah berangkat ya"

"Kemana?" bapaknya masih baca koran sambil ngopi cantiks bareng sang emak, gak diliat anaknya dah cakepz pake akar tiga nenteng map kayak mau ngelamar Jungkook –ralat-

"daftar sekolah atuh yah,kan ini hari pendaftarannya buka"

"yaudah pegi gih" Taehyung di usir dan tidak pernah kembali ke rumah lagi sejak hari itu.

.

.

.

"MAH IJASAH MANA IJASAH"

"KAMU BELON SIDIK JARI, EMANG UDAH KELUAR"

"OYAH LUPA"

"MAH KAOS KAKI NAMJOON KOK BOLONG SEMUA"

"KAMU KAN SUKA GIGIT KAOS KAKI KALO LAGI MIKIR!"

"OH IYAH"

"EH...

"perasaan abang sama mama sebelahan kenapa teriak sih" si adek yang lama lama terancem budeg akhirnya bersua, mamah nya sama abangnya jelas jelas sebelahan di dalem kamar abangnya, tapi berasa ada dinding penghalang di kuping mereka

"ehehehe biar rame dek"

"serah bodo"

.

.

.

.

"Hoseok jadi daftar di sana?" kakaknya yang lagi sibuk bikin sarapan langsung nanyain adeknya yang udah kaya mayat di .

Gimana ga heran, biasanya tuh dia jam segini boro boro mandi bangun juga belon. Lah ini udah wangi mana pake minjem parfum kakaknya, rambut di pomade abis sisir belakang, jidat dah kaya spion abis di lap kinclong.

"jadi lah kak, demi masa depan"

 _'iya masa depan mata dan hormon gue'_

"bukan gara gara banyak cewenya kan" skakmat baru aja dia mikirin itu dah di baca kakaknya, Hoseok cuman cengar cengir terus salim cium tangan sama kakaknya alesan jemput Jimin, padahalmah boro boro dia aja jalan ke BigHitz karna ban sepedanya bocor. Mau naik motor takut kena tilang soalnya bukan motor dia, ehehehe..

.

.

.

.

"Jim..

"Jimin...

"Hhhh...

"PARK JIMIN...

"heung...

"ASTAFIRULLAH JIMIN MIMPI BASAH"

"ANJR"

"MHHH..JHHMNN.. MHHH..BHSTT..

"diem gak lu"

Si adek kicep, langsung ngangguk liat muka sangar abangnya. Jarang jarang Jimin bisa melotot selebar itu, pikir adeknya.

"mimpi basah jidat lu keset, ini susu cium nih cium" Jimin neken neken pala adeknya nyuruh nyium aer yang bikin basah kasurnya, lah si adek parno kalo itu beneran bau S**** kakaknya bisa bisa dia mual terus ibunya ngira dia sama kakaknya incest

 _'lah gua cowo gblk'_

"Hyung stop" si Jimin beneran berenti, dengan gaya sengang adenya nunjuk jam dan hitungan detik Jimin berubah jadi Kangooro macem di dongeng –ralat-

"LU KENAPA BARU BILANG BG TAR GUE DI TINGGAL TAEHYUNG"

Blamm...

.

.

.

.

Dan begitulah isi pagi hari mereka. Keempatnya udah sampai di sekolah yang mereka tuju, Yoi BigHitz sekolah ngehitz dengan banyak prestasi hitz, mulai dari ciwi ciwinya yang hitz, pakaiannya hitz, semuanya hitz termasuk kepseknya Bang Shin Hyuk.

Ini sebenernya udah hari pengumuman mereka keterima atau engganya di sekolah ini, sekolah ini elit. Gedungnya sampai lantai 7 pake eskalator biar ga kalah sama raja yang baru datang ke INA itu. Lapangan sekolah lebar, pas buat syuting film india kalo nari nari pake orang banyak. Yang masih menjadi misteri, pengumuman kepilihnya siswa baru di sini ga di kirim dari email, melainkan mengharuskan semua calon siswa datang ke sekolah ngelihat hasilnya yang di tempel di mading sekolah.

Anda bayangkan betapa sulitnya ?

Bisa anda bayangkan berapa banyak orang yang ngedaptar disini?

Bayangin mesti himpit himpitan sama orang ngebuat empat orang yang berdiri ngeliat kerumunan orang ngumpul di depan mading langsung merinding

"Gila ini sekolah gaptek apa gimana"

"tapi mayan tuh himpit himpitan bareng cewe cewe di sana"

.

Ctakkk

.

"Sakit bngst..

"otak lu sakit"

Mereka diem lagi, si Jimin masi sibuk ngelusin kepalanya yang di cium batu akiknya Namjoon. Taehyung setia sama blank facenya, Hoseok udah lesehan di bawah pohon pinang, at last Namjoon yang bodo amat sambil ngupil nyender di batang pinang.

"Hyung lu aja kan lu tinggi" Namjoon yang masi asik nempelin upil di batang pohon langsung noleh pas Taehyung nunjuk dia, Jimin ngeringis jiji begitupula sayaJ

"ogah ntar convers gua ke injek"

Hoseok dah pengen geplak tapi di sodorin upil langsung kicep.

.

.

"TAE LU KERASUKAN" Jimin teriak, membuat ornag orang yang berkumpul menjadi riak. Langsung pada berbalik ngumpul di sekitar Taehyung yang ayan dan Jimin yang baca niat puasa.

Hoseok paham situasi, mengirim telepati ke Namjoon dan di tangkap dengan baik oleh orangnya.

.

.

 _'saatnya beraksi'_

.

.

Dengan kecepatan bak para penghuni taman lawang, Namjoon langsung lari ke depan mading yang kosong di saat orang orang pada sibuk ngurusin Taehyung.

Nyalain hape terus

Crekkkk

Crekkkk

Crekkkk

.

"anjr banyak bgt yang di poto"

.

Crekkkkk

.

.

"selpi lah B612 dulu"

Ckrekkkk

.

.

.

Setelah mengirim sinyal 'mission success' kepada para teman seperjuangannya, Namjoon langsung lari saat sadar kalo manusia yang tadi di kibulin Taehyung uda sadar sepenuhnya dan pada nenteng kerikil buat nimpuk dia.

"Nice Team Work Bruh"

Sorak sorai lah mereka berempat, pada sukses mengambil jalan pintas melihat hasil pengumuman. Udah pada ngambil tempat PW duduk di emperan kelas. Langsung pada sibuk ngambilin hampe Namjoon yang punya hape greget malah berdiri gatau di belakangnya ada cewe lagi bawa nampan isi mi pangsit.

.

.

Brakkk

Pranggg

.

.

"mampus lu hyung"

"mesin penghancur"

.

.

Namjoon kicep langsung noleh bak bak drama korea, slowmo eh dia keselek, bukan cuman dia temen se geng nya juga keselek.

Ada 3 ciwi ciwi cantik, bohai, mulus plus plus di depan mereka

"yah pecah"

"Mata lu di mana sih ketutupan bulu idung"

.

.

 _'baru kali ini aing di kata katain malah baper'_

.

.

.

"hai bidadari"

"bidadari mata lu soek"

Byurrrr

 _'astaga air surga aroma kuwah baso kang ujang, nikmat'_

.

.

.

"wahai anak hawa siapakah nama dikau"

"Nama emak gue Jungsoo lu ngatain bokap gua selingkuh HAH"

Duagggg

 _'banyak bintang di mata mu O...UU..O...'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

TBC.

* * *

ini chap ga jelas bgt :'v

ciwi ciwi baru nyempil yah belon sepenuhnya keluar

next chap baru pada nongol entar

btw gue apdet ff gue yang lain selain ini lah karena ini genrenya ga jelas dan gue ga mesti pake bahasa formal jadi khusus ini bisa apdet seminggu 3/4 kali

but for yang lainnya itu maybe seminggu sekali di hari sabtu dan minggu so... stay tune :VV

oke just dat and RNR pliseu?

-KimMinus


End file.
